


Agent Sexy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean's an agent, Groping, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, Teeny Tiny bit of blood, Touching, s02e19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Ward is here,” she said flatly. “I don’t want to talk about anything personal while he’s... just...” she trailed off.</p><p>“Did I hear my name?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear anyone say dick or basterd,” he heard himself say, his mouth working faster than his brain. It just slipped out. But he did get a few laughs from it, so that was a win.</p><p>“Dean, play nice,”<br/>-----<br/>Agent's Of S.H.I.E.L.D  2x19, bit of a re-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and in the middle of re-watching season 2 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D when this idea came to mind. I really like this pairing. And I've noticed that maybe Dean would get along with the team and other characters. There may be a load more of 'Shield characters/Dean'.

Dean had already been waiting on the plane when everyone got together, sitting in the lounge room fiddling with his weapons. Apparently the whole team was there, even the Ward guy they’d talked about and he still hadn’t seen him since they got there. He’d also known that Skye was on the plane before the rest of them, closing the bay door and making the group turn on the Hydra guy. When she told him he laughed.

“How are they all? Are you making friends?”

“How did you get the intel about the base?”

“Did you learn to control your powers?” Dean sighed quietly as he listened to FitzSimmons hound Skye with questions, probably only the simple ones. He knew they had more, there was always more when those two focused on something. They were just trying to start off slow with easy things to answer.

“Yes! Yes, I promise I’ll tell you guys everything, there’s a lot, you might not believe me, just... not now,” he understood why she was acting like that and why she said that. Hydra could be anywhere, and ‘anywhere’ was currently on their plane.

He didn’t like him as soon as he heard the first few things that came out of everyones mouth, like descriptions of what happened, when he turned around and was found to be a Hydra guy, and then what happened with FitzSimmons. He wanted to blow the man’s brains out. How could he do that to this team? This family?

“We’re just, we’re so happy to see you, but you’re being so secretive,” Simmons pouted a little, sounding disappointed and hurt. Dean looked over the table at them from where he stood, slotting the stun-pellets into his gun for later.

“Wha- No, I’m happy to see you too, but-,” she was cut off by Fitz.

“Yeah, we got a mission to do, not much time- blah, blah, blah, blah,”

“No, Ward is here,” she said flatly. “I don’t want to talk about anything personal while he’s... just...” she trailed off.

“Did I hear my name?”

“I didn’t hear anyone say dick or basterd,” he heard himself say, his mouth working faster than his brain. It just slipped out. But he did get a few laughs from it, so that was a win.

“Dean, play nice,” Coulson said as he came up next to the jackass.

“With this guy?” he asked rhetorically, pointing his guns magazine at him for emphasis. “I’d rather push him outta this plane without a parashoot,” he smiled widely, directly at the Hydra agent, but his smile held nothing good. He’d call it a warning, maybe a threat.

“I’d second that,” Fitz whispered as he timidly stopped, standing next to him.

“You wanna do the honours?” he asked the young Brit, gesturing at the ‘pushing him out of the plane’ part and seeing a curve in the corner of his lips.

“Winchester,” Coulson warned and Dean just turned to stare at him, clearly unamused now and he huffed, putting his gun back together and then slipping it into his holster on his thigh.

“Fine,” was all he said, giving him a tiny shrug before patting Fitz’s shoulder.

“We should review the op,” the Director finally said and everyone started to gather around the table.

\----------

That was insanely awkward. The whole re-examining on the mission, it was all seriously too awkward with him in the room. Dean hadn’t said a thing as Ward started the ‘Let’s address the elephant in the room’ thing. This was the whole team’s thing, not his. He just stood a little off to the side, listening, watching, searching and scanning the way everyone was with him. He found it a little funny, but he immediately went dark when he said about dropping FitzSimmons in the ocean. The two were his favourite to work with, they were the closest to him. They worked better with him, because of the balance of serious and funny. Though he wouldn’t shrug off that he worked much better with Hunter than anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. They had the same humour and the same sort of fighting style. Plus, he was a good drinking partner.

“Dean, right?” he didn’t need to look towards his open bedroom door to see Ward standing there, eyeing him searchingly.

“Friends call me Dean, you’re not my friend,” he said as he strapped on his bullet vest over his skin-tight, black-ish navy shirt.

“So, what do I call you? Winchester? Demon? ...Sexy?” he understood where ‘Demon’ came from. That was his code name because he was sometimes seen as one by others. He was hard to kill, dangerous, scary at times... and then he said sexy.

Dean turned to stare at him, his eyes calculating as he looked him up and down and then stopped on his face, seeing the smirk being shot his way. He was leaning opening against the door frame. If the guy wasn’t Hydra he might’ve played with him, teased him, showed that he was interested to touch that god damn gorgeous body and that beautiful face, but... life seemed to test him.

“I might... be interested,” he muttered seductively as he walked over to the guy, his hand reaching up a little to rest on his stomach as he got close enough. He saw the way Ward leaned into him, closing in and feeling his hand gently caress his hip before ghosting behind him to grope his ass. He smirked up at the slightly taller man. “I might let you have your way with me,” he whispered into his ear, hearing the slightly faster intake of air. Dean ran his fingers down to cup the man’s crotch. “I might even beg you a couple of times,” he purposely made his voice to sound like he was enjoying it. And he could definitely feel the faint twitching in the palm of his hand.

He suddenly pulled back and pinned the man to the frame, holding him there by the grip of his demon knife to his throat.

“But, you’re the badguy,” he still held his smirk, feeling victorious when he saw that split-second flash of fear and the tiny drip of blood running down from the place where his knife was. Dean’s smirk dropped into a scowl and he almost growled. “You break this family again and I’ll rip out your throat and feed you to the hellhounds,” he hissed, shoving him before walking from his room and Ward, who he assumed dropped to sit on the floor from the shock he just gave him by the sound of the ruffling and thud sound.

“Thought I told you to play nice,” he heard Coulson say as he walked passed his open bedroom door.

“That ‘was’ me playing nice,” he smiled darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I did. And just saying, I do take requests. And if anyone has any ideas I'll gladly write them :)


End file.
